Omnipotent Sentient DF145ES
}} Omnipotent Sentient is a stamina-type bey owned by Supersonicfan0. Face bolt: Sentient The face depicts a Sentient being from another planet (AKA, an alien). It shows two light blue eyes, the same shape as the ones on the beast. Under the eyes is the word "Sentient." the face bolt itself is white. Energy ring: Sentient The Sentient energy ring features a design of three arches with blue lines running through each of them. the design of the energy ring is meant to look like the design on the Sentient beast's head. The energy ring itself is white, excluding the blue lines. Fusion wheel: Omnipotent The metal wheel is shaped like a disc with the outside edge being thin, but the areas closer to the base are thicker. This design makes it heavier near the base, to give it more stamina, and lighter at the rim, to limit it's weight to prevent it from losing stamina. it is designed to look like a stereotype UFO. Spin track: DF145 DF145 has four upward facing wings protruding from the top of the Track. It gives the bey extra weight and pushes air downwards. This part is the focus of most of its abilities and special moves. the spin track itself is light blue. Performance tip: ES Eternal Sharp features a free-spinning tip attached to a metal shaft which is held by the Bottom. It is designed to give the bey less friction by keeping the contact between the stadium floor and the performance tip at a single point. The performance tip itself is light blue. Abilities *Counterstrike: The fins on the spin track knock the opposing bey downwards into the stadium floor. Also, the force of the bey hitting the bey in that spot brings down the Omnipotent fusion wheel onto the opposing bey, causing the bey to hit the stadium floor with higher force. *Launch techneque EStrike: Before launching, the blader launching the bey brings the launcher to his/her chest, bey pointing outwards. When launching from this position, the blader pulls out the ripcord and thrust the launcher forward, Attempting to hit the opposing bey with the Eternal Sharp performance tip as it launches. The bey can also use this techneque when launched in the air. *Downdraft: This ability is best used while in the middle of the stadium. Wind generated from the DownForce spin track goes downward and travels along the rest of the stadium. This wind attempts to push the opposing bey out of the stadium. Finishers *Sentient Galeforce Downforce: This special move uses the spin track to propell itself into the air and makes a tormado underneath it. The tornado does not cover the whole stage, and the position of the opposing bey decides the effect this move gives it. If the opposing bey is outside the tornado, then it is pushed outside the staduim at greater force than the downdraft ability. If the Opposing bey is caught in the tornado, the bey is dragged into the center. If this happens, the user's bey forces itself downwards at great force to strike the opposing bey from above using the Eternal Sharp performance tip at greater force than the EStrike launch. Stats Category:Unregistered Beys